Color
by Nalana
Summary: A late night conversation and snack over colors leads to a very uncomfortable Sheppard. Sparky drabble.


Disclaimer: I don't own them! Unfortunately.

* * *

"I've always thought myself as a yellow individual." Rodney said with his usual perky egotistical enthusiasm.

"Yellow?" Teyla inquired.

"You do have traits in common with practice target." Ronon smirked from his corner of the room as he received a chiding glare from the Athosian leader.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. It's not my fault I never received proper weaponry instruction!" McKay slung in defense.

"I heard you after Teyla made you too sore to move you avoided the lessons with some allergy thing."

"Ronon." Teyla warned calmly before turning back to the scientist. "Please, continue."

"Yellow because it's bright. I'm like a highlighted word. My meaning is of greater value then most common words."

John Sheppard sat on the far side of the couch, a worn copy of War and Peace in his hands. Since his friends arrived he'd only managed to finish two pages. When they had started their conversation about favorite colors, he thought he just might be able to get back into the swing of it.

Then she came in.

"Hello." She greeted the leaders of her team brightly before choosing a seat next to the military commanding officer. "I just thought I'd step in for a moment to see how you're doing."

The four friends blinked slowly. Coughing lightly John closed his book and scooted a little bit over to give her more room. When he received a raised eyebrow he decided to explain.

"I just figure, since you're sick and all, I should keep my space."

"Excuse me?"

"The rare and elusive Elizabeth Weir is infrequently viewed far from its natural habitat. Only occasionally will it venture from its comfort zone to seek sparse yet essential companionship of which she feeds from."

Rodney sniggered at John's narration. Ronon came quite close to a similar sound. Only Teyla held her peace though a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Mmhmm. Yes, well, everyone needs sustenance." She said reaching for a common popcorn bowl as her word choice sent shivers down the other's spines. "So what were you so adamantly discussing?"

"Well apparently Rodney's a dandelion. Teyla here's a tree, and I'm a fire." Ronon said nonchalantly.

"Favorite colors." John supplemented. "Yellow, Green, and Orange."

"Ah." Elizabeth acknowledged.

"Which do you prefer?" The other female inquired.

"Let's see." Elizabeth leaned back on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

John watched her, realizing for the moment how many small details about the woman he didn't know. He saw how there was always one strand of hair rebelliously clinging to the side of her forehead no matter how she moved. He saw how she barely tapped her fingers against her knee as she thought, and the hints of lines around her eyes from many long nights of contemplation.

"Indigo." She answered with a little contemplation. "It's deeper than a blue and more tranquil then some of the more intense purples."

John missed the responses the other three gave her. He was too busy watching her. He smiled as her eyes lit up as she began to chuckle. He noticed how the smallest chuckle caused her chest to move as if it were a wholehearted laugh. With some humility he also noticed how when she reached for the popcorn the back of her cranberry shirt came up slightly revealing porcelain skin beneath. He swallowed.

And was hit in the forehead with a kernel.

"Sheppard?" Ronon asked, rolling another corn piece between his fingers. "She was asking you something."

John blinked several times in an attempt not to flush. Had he been caught? He couldn't read the blank expression on her face. Swallowing painfully again he managed to ask her what it was.

"I haven't heard your favorite one yet."

"Favorite what?" He nearly squeaked his ears burning slightly.

"Color."

"Red." Sheppard said in a gruff voice.

"Red?" She inquired with a quirked brow.

"Blood?" Ronon offered, as he hadn't elaborated.

"A forewarning dawn?" Teyla guessed.

"Action?" Rodney added through a stuffed mouth.

Sheppard didn't respond.

"Passion?" Elizabeth ventured picking up another popcorn piece, letting her tongue barely exit her mouth to take in the snack. With her free hand she was careful to pull down the fabric that had ridden up as she had reached for it down.

"Definitely red." Sheppard choked.


End file.
